Half Blooded
by shadowlover2695
Summary: A young teenage girl is different among other people, but what makes her different will soon cause more trouble than ever before


Half Blooded

You never hang out with the local freak. Willow Mercy, an only child, who lives on there own. Her parent's disappeared when she was 3 and she's lived on her own since. She's 17 now, has raven black hair, and red eyes. She was born with her eyes red, and they have been a curse since the day she started school. Some say she's a demon, and others say she's the devils daughter. No one goes near her. As Willow waited for school to end, she overheard some students talking about her in the back of the class room. She could only hear some of the conversation, but what she heard made furious. With her pencil in hand, she gripped the pencil hard enough to break it. She let go of the now broken pencil and looked at her hand. There were splinters deep with in her hand and the pain she felt from them made it hard for her not to cry out from it.

She took a deep breath and looked away from her pained hand, and looked up at the clock. 10 minutes till school was over. She looked away from the clock and rested her head on her arms breathing deeply, still feeling the pain from the splinters. Usually Willow would have recovered with in seconds but when it's an injury involving wood, it takes almost as long as a small cut to heal.

As she relaxed, Willow felt something hit her head. She lifted her head, looked on the floor, and saw a small crumpled up piece of paper by her feet. She leaned down and picked it up. When she un-wadded the paper and read it, Willow re-crumpled it in anger, looked back behind her, and threw the paper at a red-headed girl, who she knew wrote the note. Suddenly the bell finally rings, and everyone rushes out the door. Willow on the other hand, stayed until everyone was gone. As soon as the room was empty she grabbed all her things and headed out the door. She looked around to see if anyone was heading in her direction, but no one came. The school was practically deserted.

When she was walking home, she stopped by the general store and grabbed a few things to eat tonight. She paid for her food and left the store without ever glancing up. A few miles down the road, it began to rain. As Willow kept walking, the rain became a sudden down pour. Finally she made it home. Soaked from the rain, Willow entered her tiny, rundown home. The house was sad looking. On the outside, the place looked like it was haunted and dead. On the inside, the house had one bedroom, one bathroom, a very small kitchen, a small living room, and an ugly backyard. The paint on the walls were peeling off, her bedroom door lost one of its hinges. The only upside to the house was that it always smelt of fresh roses and peaches. Willow loved the smell.

She set her stuff down by the door and went the kitchen to put the food she bought away. After she did that she went to her room and lied down on her bed, hands behind her head. She stared at the ceiling, daydreaming of what things would be like if she were like everyone else. With a mother and father, having friends, not having abnormal eyes, and just being a teen. She would give anything for that life. But Willow knows that she'll never have that life.

Willow rolled over on her side and felt a sudden pain coming from her hand, and then she remembered the deep splinters she got from when she broke her pencil. She took the hand that had the splinters in it out from under her head and looked at it once again. The pain subsiding a little. She stared at her hand until she noticed that the splinters were leaving red marks, where the splinters entered her skin. Her hand was now scared from the wood with in her skin. She dropped her arm and let it hang at the edge of the bed. She didn't want to look at it anymore. She closed her eyes feeling fatigue, and fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

By the time night fell, Willow was outside walking the abandoned streets. The rain had stopped and the air was fresh. The streets were chilled to a point where the roads could freeze. All Willow had on was a very light, black, sweater, a pair of skinny jeans, some grey socks with holes on them, and a pair of vanes that were starting to come apart at the soles. But what was strange was that a normal person would be shivering violently out in the cold with the clothes she has on. Willow on the other hand wasn't the least bit could, in fact she couldn't feel hot or cold. If she wanted to she could go out in a blizzard with only a pair of sandals on, a tank top, and a mini skirt and not feel cold at all. Which also made people question about who she was or what she was? Everyone knew perfectly well that she was not at a normal human being. Willow many times thought about what people said about her, and considered the possibilities she could be what they say she is.

Willow shook her head violently trying to get the thoughts out of her head.

They are all wrong, Willow thought, and one day I will show them that I'm just like them and not some freak who was cursed with red eyes.

She kept walking through the streets, until something made her stop right in her tracks. She had a sudden craving. Her throat felt like it was burning and on fire. It was almost like having the sun directly inside her throat. She had to do something fast. She always hated pain and the pain she was feeling inside her throat was just unbearable. She ran to the nearest water fountain. When she got to one, she started to drink the cold water like she would die if she didn't. When she knew she couldn't drink anymore, she stopped and felt the pain subside a bit, but she could still feel the blazing fire that was still going on inside throat.

She fell down on the pavement, flat on her back, eyes shut as tight as she could get them, and clutching her neck hoping the burning sensation in her throat would just go away. But it never did, it only got worse, and she blacked out, not knowing that she was running at an abnormal rate right towards someone, who looked like they were enjoying life. What she did after that, will have everyone in the country baffled the next day.

Morning came in form of a dark shadow. Willow woke up in her room, under the blankets, on her bed. She looked around wondering how she even got her. The last thing she remembered was the horrible burning inside her throat. She gripped her neck from reflex and realized the horrible burning sensation was gone. She sighed in relief and got out of bed. She changed out of the clothes she wore yesterday, into a grey tank top, some dark blue jeans, and a light grey sweater. She took her dirty clothes to the washroom. Right before she put her black sweater in, she noticed an odd stain of crimson. She looked at it closely wondering what it could be. Her eyes widened at what she thought it might be, Blood. But who's blood? She looked herself over seeing if it was from her. She stopped looking, put her clothes in the washer and went into the bathroom to look at herself in the mirror. When she was in front of the mirror she made sure she checked every inch of herself for blood. While she was checking her face, she looked at her eyes. Willow realized her eyes were different today. But not just different they changed. Instead of her eyes being red, they were brown, a hazel like brown that looked normal, and not like some demon strait from Hell. She took off her sweater wondering if her pale skin had changed as well. When she looked, she was shocked to find her skin a more radiant skin tone than usual. Her skin looked like she had been in the sun working on a tan. But she was never in the sun. The only time Willow would ever be in the sun is when she walks to and from school, and to buy groceries. That's it. She looked completely different.

When she arrived at school, students stared at her, but not in the here-comes-the-freak sort of way, instead they were gawking at her newly found beauty. As soon as she entered her first period class, everyone stared and started talking to whoever was around them. Even the teacher noticed. She sat in her usual spot next to the window. She stared out, through the transparent glass, to the grass covered grounds of the school campus.

Today was a cold winter day. Outside it was raining hard, with winds blowing at about 30 miles per hour. Condensation was building up on the window from the cold. Willow watched as a tree was nearby was being blown in every direction possible by the wind.

The tardy bell rang, the teacher told everyone to shut up, and the room was quiet. Ten minutes in class had already gone by and the only noise you could hear was the wind blowing. Then she heard the class room door open and close. Willow looked in the direction away from the window to the door. A dark brown haired boy had walked in. He headed to the teacher and gave him a note. The teacher told him to find a seat. The class was pretty full. Every seat was taken, except for the five seats that surrounded her. No one ever sat around her. The dark brown haired boy looked around the room, until he spotted a seat next to Willow. He walked towards her and sat down. Everyone gasped. He was the first person to ever sit by her. There was no longer silence in the room, instead everyone started to talk. Willow's classmates were the gossip type, which she hated.

Willow was board. She already finished all her work, and had nothing to do. She put her head down, supporting her head with her arms, and looked out the window once again. She inhaled deeply and then sighed of boredom. While looking out the window, she watched the drops of rain hit the window. She felt a tap on her shoulder, lifted her head and turned to the dark haired boy.

"Hi, my names Julius Adams, I just moved here from Vegas. I was wondering if you could show me around." The dark haired boy named Julius introduced.

"Sure," Willow accepted. "By the way, my name is Willow Mercy. It's nice to meet you." Julius nodded and went back to work. Willow looked at the clock to notice the period would end in seven minutes and went back to resting her head on her arms and staring out the window.


End file.
